Loony Loopy Moony Lupin Chapter One
by Nukelele
Summary: This is a Remus Lupin Love Story. This story is a repost from my Quizilla account where it goes by the same title. It was a pretty good success so I decided to post it here. This chapter is especially for avatarluv97 who came to !
1. Chapter 1

Loony Loopy Moony Lupin: A Remus Lupin Love Story

Chapter 1

"James! Let's get a move on! You're-I-mean we are going to be late!" I shouted down the hall.

Instead of going to Beauxbatons, which is my usual school, I would be attending Hogwarts. My parents finally let me go under my real identity and everything. When I went to Beauxbatons I went under the name Juliette VanHuesen but now, I was Jayde Potter again.

I went under a false name because I am a very "special" person. Put nicely, I am a freak. Mom says I'm not but I know I am. I have been told enough at Beauxbatons. I can still hear them now… _Freak girl! Freak girl! _

I could move things with my mind and tell the future and even have my wishes granted! This was not normal. James wasn't even allowed to tell his friends, "The Marauders" about me so I am pretty top secret. But this year it is all about to change. James popped his head in my room. "I'm ready, come on!" and like that his insanely messy hair was back down the hallway headed toward the door.

I brushed out my dirty blonde hair one more time and followed my brother through the trap door and out into the entrance way. I don't get out of my room much. I am not allowed because Sirius, Remus, Peter or even this Lily girl who James always talks about might pop in. I doubt she would though, James is always telling me about how she always rejects him. James and I are very close. He is the only "friend" I have. That's pretty sad considering I am a 15 year old girl but maybe I'll have friends at Hogwarts. Maybe I might befriend this Lily!

James watched my float my bags down the staircase and then me sliding down the railing. "I can't wait to introduce you to Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily!" James said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I can't wait to meet them!" I said back matching his excitement. James took my bags as I couldn't float them out to the car because muggles could see. I couldn't risk that. I walked outside for the first time in months. My skin must have been rather pale. I collapsed into the back seat of the car and soon James joined me after he had shrunk my bags and put them in the trunk. I gave a little squeal of excitement as my parents jumped in the car and we started down the driveway.

"Excited Jayde?" My mom asked.

"OH YEAH!" I said back my livid blue-green eyes bright with excitement.

For twins me and James look nothing alike. I got my hair from mom and my eyes from dad while James got his hair from dad and his eyes from mom. "Now Jaydie, if you get put in Slytherin you will be disowned"

James told me sarcastically. "I'll try my best to get put in the house of The Marauders or whatever you call yourselves" I said and smirked.

James smirked back and said "The famous Marauders! Who wouldn't want to be in a house with them?" James exclaimed.

"Not me!" I shouted back as we pulled into King's Cross Station.

Me and James jumped out of the car, resized our luggage and waved goodbye to Mom and Dad. "Bye Mom and Dad!" I shouted and James just waved.

"Have fun kids!" Dad shouted back and sped off down the highway.

James grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the station. We ran through the barrier onto the platform I had longed to be on for ages. I looked at the scarlet train that had a sign that read "Hogwarts Express". Me and James made our way over to the train and gave the conductor our tickets. "Come meet the marauders!" James said running down the hallway.

"WAIT UP JAMES!" I sang out and he ducked into a compartment.

I sauntered over to that compartment and walked in. In there was James, a very good looking, black haired boy with piercing grey eyes, a blonde, mousy looking, pudgy boy and a boy with light, hazelnut coloured hair and warm brown eyes. "Hello" I said and James stood up.

"Guys I have something to tell you" James started and motioned for me to sit down next to the brown haired boy with his face now unburied from his book.

"What Prongs?" the boy with the grey eyes asked while James sat down next to the pudgy boy who was now sitting in between James and Sirius. I was sitting across from James. "Guys, this is my twin sister Jayde. She was in hiding before because she has amazing powers but now Dumbledore said she should come to Hogwarts because he thinks it will be safer for her" He said all in one breath and heaved at the end.

All of the boy's eyes were wide with astonishment. "Dude, you have a sister?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yeah. Jayde this is Sirius" he introduced pointing to the dark haired boy.

"This is Remus" he said pointing to the boy next to me.

Our eyes locked for a second then we looked away. The Remus boy looked very comforting and warm. "And this is Peter" he finished, pointing to the pudgy boy between him and Sirius.

"Hi everyone! It is great to finally meet you!" I said.

James got up. "Well, I am going to go find Lily. Have you already been to the prefects meeting Moony?" he said on his way out and Remus nodded.

"Why did he call you Moony? And why did Sirius call him Prongs?" I asked Remus.

He bookmarked his page and put the book down. He then turned to look at me. "We all have nicknames for each other. James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and I am Moony" Remus explained.

"What about me? What can my nickname be?" I asked.

Peter finally piped up. "You can't have a nickname! You're not a Marauder!" he squeaked out.

James walked through the door. "All in favour of making Jayde an official Marauder?" he asked while walking in.

James, Sirius and Remus raised their hands. Peter squeaked out words again "But she's a GIRL!"

"So?" I asked.

No one else cared! Sirius said "Well, Peter, I happen to enjoy girls very much. Especially the beautiful blonde one in front of me" He winked at me and I am sure I blushed a little.

"NO HITTING ON MY SISTER!" James yelled at Sirius.

"Hey Prongs! Just having some fun! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sirius said defensively and put his hands up.

"JAMES POTTER NO YELLING ON THE TRAIN" screeched a female voice from the doorway.

I looked to see a beautiful red-headed girl with green eyes like mine except hers were darker. "You're one to talk Lily-Love" James replied, coolly.

"I AM A PREFECT! Hey, who's this?" she asked finally noticing me.

"Hi, I am Jayde Potter" I introduced myself and shook her hand.

"Lily Evans" she said.

"So you're the famous Lily that James has 17 photo albums of at home" I said back.

"That was private!" James told me through a very loud whisper.

Lily giggled. "I think I might like you Jayde" Lily said and laughed.

She joined me sitting next to Remus and begun a heated argument with James. Sirius begun playing Exploding Snap with Peter so I leaned over next to Remus and asked "Hey Remus, what are you reading?"

He looked over at me. We were pretty close and our arms slightly brushed against each other. I hadn't had much experience with boys since I went to Beauxbatons but this felt nice. "A muggle romance novel called 'Romeo and Juliet'"

"When I went to Beauxbatons I went by the name Juliet but I spelt it J-u-l-i-e-t-t-e"

"It's a beautiful name"

"What is the book about?"

"About forbidden love and stuff like that"

Remus inched closer to me. "Read me some?" I asked.

Remus nodded and put an arm around me so he was holding the book with both hands and I could see. I placed my head on his shoulder and he read to me…

He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

JULIET appears above at a window

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!

I slowly drifted off to sleep in Remus' arms and nothing could feel more perfect…


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person Point of View

"You know Moony, when I said no hitting on my sister I didn't mean it for just Sirius" James told his fellow marauder while his sister was sleeping soundly in his friend's arms.

James had finally ended his argument with Lily and she had left. Sirius was creaming Peter at Exploding Snap and James was watching his sister sleep while Remus held her and read. "I am not hitting on your sister" Remus said matter-of-factly as he bookmarked his page and put the book in his trunk.

"Are you sure, because you were reading her a romance novel and she is now sleeping in your arms" James said with one eyebrow cocked.

"She is just tired. I doubt she got any sleep last night from excitement and she asked me to read her some! I think she likes reading" Remus said and looked down at the girl in his arms.

She was sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. Remus though she was beautiful but he knew he could never have her. He was a monster and James would never have it. She squirmed around a little and settled down again. He held her tighter and fell asleep, head resting on hers. Sirius finally said something, "Prongs! I am not allowed to call her beautiful but Remus can hold her and read to her and let her sleep on him!"

"No offence Padfoot, but I trust Remus a lot more with my sister" James replied.

"Smart man" Sirius mumbled and continued his game with Peter.

"We're almost there Jayde" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

It was Remus and I was still in his arms. I straightened up a little and he let go of me. I desperately wanted to be in his arms still but I had to get changed. "I got to go get changed guys" I said cheerfully and walked down the hallway. I walked slowly down the hallway and got happy vibes from everyone. I could pick up vibes from how people were feeling but I was never absolutely sure. I walked down but all of a sudden I got a depressed vibe. I looked in the compartment I was by and saw a black haired boy sitting all by himself. I slowly slid open the door and walked in. He looked up and at me. "Hi" I said.

"Hey" was his reply.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" I asked and sat down across from him.

"I am not sitting by myself now, am I?" he answered with another question.

"You must be in Ravenclaw" This boy had quick wit.

"Nah, Slytherin" He mumbled back.

"Oh" James told me to stay away from Slytherins but this boy looked so sad!.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Severus Snape, yours? He questioned.

This was Snape! The boy James told me to avoid at all costs! But he seemed nice. Maybe he was just lonely. "Jayde Potter" I said.

"Are you related to James Potter?" he asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, he's my twin brother" I answered.

"Pity" he said.

"I got to go get changed. See you around?"

"Yeah sure" and like that I was back off down the corridor again.

That boy, Severus, he was slightly off but nice none the less. I ducked into the changing rooms and came back out with my best robes on. Mine were probably the only ones without a house crest on them except for the first year's robes. I walked back to the Marauder's compartment, waving to Severus on the way. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hello Jayde!" they all said at one time.

"You guys don't look alike but on the inside you are identical quadruplets!" I said between giggles.

I fell back into my seat next to Remus. Sirius was now sitting in front of me and James was on the other side of Peter. James must have been out looking for Lily again and was obviously unsuccessful, again. All of a sudden the train halted to a stop. I fell forward onto Sirius. "A little eager are we?" he said tauntingly with a smirk on his face.

James and Peter were on the floor. Remus was holding onto the back of the compartment and Sirius was lying across the seat with me on top of him. I never noticed how tall he was. "Oh-I-Um Sorry!" I said jumping up.

"Don't be" he said while still smirking.

My face was bright red. I stood up and so did the rest of the boys. "Let's go Marauders!" James shouted and we all left the train.

Once we got outside there was large man shouting out "Firs' years an' new students o'er here!" James instructed me to go with him and told me that the rest of the Marauder's would catch up with me later. I followed the giant over to some boats with the first years in tow. This would obviously be the best year of my life. I walked over to the breathtaking docks while the sun was low in the sky casting a misty glow over the lake. It was beautiful. The giant, who I found out from a nosy first year, is called Hagrid. Hagrid told us all four to a boat and I cruised down the dock to an empty one on the end of the dock. I slowly got aboard and sat up front. "Excuse me but can we board. This is the only boat left" I whipped around and there was 3 first years standing on the dock, 3 girls who looked very small.

One had black hair, one had blonde hair and one had brunette hair. They were all around the same height and were wearing matching smiles. "Sure" I said and turned back around.

"You're awfully old for a first year" said the Black haired one.

"I am not a first year. I transferred from Beauxbatons" I said back while still staring ahead.

We started moving. "Why would you transfer from there? It is supposed to be amazing" asked the Blonde one.

"I wanted to be closer to my brother" I told her.

Why were they still talking to me? I thought it would be a peaceful ride over. I guess not. *sigh*. "Oh" said the brunette one who had her book out and started reading.

These kids were oddly like James' friends, very strange. "What's your name?" asked the black haired one.

"Jayde" I answered. These kids were just like the marauders!

"I'm Sierra" the one with black hair introduced herself.

"That's Penny and that's Reid" Sierra introduced her friends by pointing to the blonde one first and then the mousy-haired one.

These kids NAMES were even like the Marauders! "We usually have our friend Jamie with us but she is in a boat with the boy she likes, Luke. I wish boys would like me" Penny said wishfully.

Jamie = James! Luke = Lily! This is getting creepier by the minute! Luckily we were finally at the dock at Hogwarts. I got off the boat and jumped on the dock after Sierra, Penny and Reid. It was almost dark now and I couldn't wait to get in the castle. We made our way up the hill as the scent of pine tree's filled our noses and we could hear the soft hoots of the owls in the owlery. Once we finally got through the door of the magnificent castle we were met by a very stern looking woman who started speaking. "Alright, when we get in there you will be called up to the sorting hat to get sorted. We will go in alphabetical order but we will start with the transfers. Follow me"

I entered the Great Hall and looked up. James was right, the sky was bewitched to look like the night sky and floating candles filled the room. I felt as if I was in a dream as I looked around the great hall. There was a table for each house! I spotted James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. I waved to them and they waved back. I looked over to the opposite end of the Great Hall where Severus was sitting alone. I waved to him and we waved shyly back. We reached the front of the Great Hall and the stern looking teacher walked up to a small stool with a raggedy looking hat on it. Then, the hat started to sing,

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The stern looking professor said "Let the sorting begin!" and read the first name off the list "Jayde Potter".

The Great Hall filled with mumbles and whispers as I made my way up to the stool. Before I put the hat on the professor told me quietly "Please don't be a repeat of your brother".

I sniggered and put the hat on.

"Brave and Loyal, Gryffindor would be good for you. Hard-working and friendly, Hufflepuff would be fine! A quick and ready mind, Ravenclaw would be good as well. Very cunning and ambitious, Slytherin would be amazing! I know where to put you…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and I couldn't be more relieved.

The hat had actually considered putting me in Slytherin! I would hate it in Slytherin! I am so glad I am in Gryffindor with James and the rest of the Marauders. I have a funny feeling that James had been just as nervous as me. I pranced happily over to the table in red and gold that was cheering at the top of their lungs and clapping louder than thunder. I swear I heard Sirius wolf whistle but I couldn't be too sure. You can never be completely sure with that guy. Or at least that's what James told me. I plopped down in between Sirius and Remus with James across from me. Peter was sitting on James' left and Lily on his right. "Thank god I am with you guys. The hat actually considered putting me in Slytherin!" I exclaimed.

Remus turned to me and told ""I'm pretty excited too. James almost passed out"

I started laughing quietly as I watched the first years get sorted. Remember those girls from the boat ride? James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were shocked to see them and they all got put in Gryffindor. "They are just like you guys! I was talking to them on the boat on the way over" I told my fellow marauders.

"That's fascinating" Remus said and he smiled at me.

My stomach lurched. What's happening? Is this normal? Did I eat some bad chocolate? All of these thoughts bounced around in my head like Mexican jumping beans as I dug in to my dinner. "You guys still haven't given me a nickname yet," I stated.

I was looking forward to my nickname. I thought they were awesome and I wanted to secure my spot as a marauder. Sirius started "Well, what's your favourite animal?"

I answered "A flamingo of course!"

"PINKY!" Peter shouted.

He looked overjoyed but there was no way I would be addressed as Pinky.

"Not PINKY! How about feathers?" James suggested.

"Feathers? I was thinking more along the lines of shrimp." Sirius said.

"Shrimp? What does that have to with Flamingos?" I asked.

"That's what Flamingos eat. It gives them their pink color" Sirius told me.

Who knew he could be … smart? Finally Remus piped up "How about FeatherWings?"

I liked that name! "I think FeatherWings is perfect."

Remus grinned, satisfied with himself and we continued eating our dinner. "What's your favourite animal Moony? Padfoot is a dog, Prongs is a deer, Wormtail is a rat but what is a Moony" I asked Remus between bites.

"I like werewolves" Remus answered shortly and it was like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Can I call you Moonpie?" I asked him.

It was obviously not a good thing to do because all of a sudden Sirius erupted in howls of laughter followed by James, Lily and Peter. "Hello MOONPIE!" Sirius said between sniggers.

Remus put his head in his hands. "Do shut up" he said to Sirius but Padfoot continued his giggle fit.

"Sorry" I whispered to Remus.

"It's alright" he said softly back.

I needed to make him happy again… "Moony would like it if you would be quieter Paddy-poo" I said with a smirk on my face.

Remus snickered and James lost control again. Peter was giggling in a very high pitched noise and Lily was fighting back a smile. Sirius looked quite mortified at the thought of being called Paddy-Poo. "Hewwo Mr. Paddy-poo!" James howled between laughs.

"You're next Prongsiekins!" I said while giggling under my breath.

The smiled returned to Sirius' face and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. However, James looked horrified. I had a funny feeling that Lily would hold this against him for a LONG time. Before I could give Peter his embarrassing pet name the very stern looking teacher from the sorting came over and said "Please keep it down. The girls at Beauxbatons are complaining and they're 400 kilometres away!"

"Thank god" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing" I whispered back.

Dinner was quite uneventful after that outbreak and before I knew it we were off to Gryffindor tower. Lily took the first years and I walked back with the Marauders. "So FeatherWings how do you like Hogwarts so far" James asked me and flung his arm over my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off and said "Well, it's been pretty good. I met these guys who are friend with my brothers. I think they're psycho but I might be able to get used to them"

James gave a half-hearted chuckle and said "Trust me, if I could get used to them, anyone can!"

All of us started laughing then. "Which of the Marauders is your favourite?" Sirius asked.

"ME!" I said back excitedly.

"Of course" James said.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet love" Remus said to me and the whole flutrer thing in the pit of my stomach returned.

This was some sort of happiness reaction to being at Hogwarts. Must be, it will go away in a couple of days. Then we finally turned a corner and saw the fat lady's portrait. James had told me about her so I recognized her as soon as I saw her. She was wearing bright pink. A very hideous outfit if you ask me. I might be a complete shut-in who has lived most of her life in hiding but I knew horrible fashion sense when I saw it. All five of us approached the painting and Moony said the password. He was the only one who knew it since he was a prefect. The password was "Fizzing Whizbees". Place your bets now on how soon I will forget it! Once we stepped inside the common room my breath was taken away. The oval room was decorated with red and gold and had a shimmering fireplace near the center. A couple students were lounging around but most were in their dorms or still finishing dinner in the Great Hall. "Like it Julie?" Remus asked.

"Love it Remmy!" I said and jumped on the couch.

James sat on my right and Remus on my left. Sirius sat between me and James and that pushed James over to the end of the couch and Peter sat in one of the arm chairs next to the couch. "Remmy?" Moony asked me with a confused expression on his face.

"Would you rather Loopy Lupin? Loony Moony? Loony Loopy Moony Lupin? Take your pick!" I said back and him smiling.

"I'll stick with Remmy" he said and took out a book.

Sirius flung his left arm over my shoulder and sighed. "So babe, are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?" he asked me.

"Ha Ha Sirius. Cheesy pickup lines don't work on me!" I answered and shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

He put him arm around my waist this time "If you were a dementor I would be a criminal just to get your kiss" he said this time.

I removed his hand from my side and said "Nice try Paddy-poo but the Black charm doesn't work on me!" I said and I could almost swear I saw Remus grinning from behind his book.

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO HITTING ON MY SISTER!" James yelled at Sirius.

"HOW CAN I NOT WHEN SHE IS SO GORGEOUS?" Sirius yelled back.

James and Sirius got into a heated argument. I didn't like Sirius in that way but it was a good confidence booster. "Hey Moony, What are you reading?" I asked the boy to my left who was named Remus and currently had his scratched up face stuck in a book.

"Oh… Um… Nothing…" he stammered and shoved the book in his bag.

"Alright" I said.

I was slightly confused. What did Remus not want me to know… Hmm… I looked at Remus for a little longer and he looked back.

"Hey, come here for a second" he said to me. He stood up and I followed him over to a little "corner" There was one chair but it was pretty big so we could both fit if we squished. He sat down and I sat next to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"When we were at dinner and Mcgonagall said something about Beauxbatons and you mumbled something underneath your breath. You seemed angry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me in a soothing voice.

"Well, before I came here I went to Beauxbatons. I went under the fake name Juliette, you know that much. Every day I went there I was bullied and ridiculed and made fun of. I wanted to come here so bad. They ruined my self-esteem. Not everything is so happy there. I used to be in my dorm all the time doing homework and when I would go out I would be surrounded by calls of _Freak girl! Freak Girl! Juliette is a FREAK! _I can hear them so plainly in my mind Moony. They won't go away!" I said as the tears slowly welled up in my eyes.

The only other person I told about this was James. Remus looked at me for a second with sympathy on his face before he wrapped me in a hug and I let the tears flow from my eyes.

"It's alright Jayde. You're not there anymore. Me and James and Sirius and Lily AND Peter will protect you" He said then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Jayde Potter you are the most intelligent, nice, funny and beautiful girl I have ever met and don't let anyone ever take you down like that because they must be good liars and they're probably jealous of you. You're not a freak Jayde, you're amazing" and before I knew it I was wrapped in his embrace again, snuggled up against his warm chest felling each breath rise and fall. I was contemplating the things he said before I fell into a deep sleep with Remus' arms still wrapped tightly around me like he was protecting me. It couldn't have been more perfect…


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke Saturday morning to a seemingly empty, unfamiliar room with the sound of faint snoring in my ears. Was this my dorm room? It contained 4 four poster beds. The bed I was in was not my own. This one had pictures of two people, with brown hair and brown eyes, on it as well as a lunar cycle chart. I realized this was not my dorm at all. So where was I? I let my eyes flutter open and I looked over to the bed next to me. Was that Sirius? Sirius was lying in the bed next to me. On the bed on the other side of Sirius was… Peter? I turned over and saw James sleeping in the other bed. Sirius was the one snoring. James grunted in his sleep and turned over. Whose bed was I in? It must be, Remus'? I looked over the side of the bed and sure enough, Remus was sound asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor between me and James' beds. Then memories of last night flooded into my brain. I remembered falling asleep in Remus' arms and opening up to him about my time at Beauxbatons. I remembered crying into his shoulder and him grabbing my shoulders and telling me not to think badly of myself. How did I get up here then? How did I get into the boys dorm? I reached my arm over the side of the bed and touched Remus' nose. "Moony? Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bac-ey!" Remus' eyes slowly slid open as he looked at me.

He had a faint smile on his face. "Good morning FeatherWings. Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but why am I in your bed, in your dorm, under your blankets, on your pillow while you sleep on the floor?" I questioned.

"You fell asleep in my arms last night after we had… our talk and you wouldn't wake up so I was going to carry you to your room but I couldn't get up the stairs so I brought you up here instead." He said.

"And James doesn't have a problem with me sleeping in your bed?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

James wouldn't even let Sirius call me beautiful but I am allowed to sleep in Remus' bed? "James trusts me. Sirius, not so much." He said and gave a slight laugh.

I giggled too. "So why am I in your bed? I could have slept on the floor you know." I said.

"It's alright Jayde, I didn't mind. As long as you were comfortable I am happy." He said.

A slow smile crept across my face and one slid across his face as well. Then I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. It must be more happiness from finally coming to Hogwarts. "What time is it Loony Moony?" I asked.

He slowly reached up onto his small wooden night table and grabbed a black watch. When he reached I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt. "About 8:45" he said after reading his watch and placing it on his wrist.

"Shall we wake the sleeping dragons?" I asked Moony with a smirk playing on my face.

"Definitely" he answered and I jumped out of bed, still in my clothes from the night before.

I looked in the mirror. I looked okay, but not great. My hair was slightly frizzy but other than that I looked normal. I was right, I am rather pale. I saw Remus get out of his sleeping bag behind me. I was right about him not wearing a shirt as well. Remus wasn't too scrawny, but he wasn't built either. He was somewhere in the middle, a nice middle. I watched him pull a shirt on in the mirror so he couldn't tell I was looking. He was wearing navy pyjama pants and the shirt he pulled on was light blue. He shook his slightly long hair into his eyes and walked over to me. He whispered gently in my ear, so the others couldn't hear "I'll wake Peter, you take James then we'll both wake Sirius. He's is VERY hard to wake up"

I shivered at his touch even though he was far from cold. What on earth is happening to me? I nodded my head and Remus walked over to Peter and said, in an oddly shrill voice that I was surprised his vocal chords could accomplish "Peter Phillip Pettigrew! You wake up this instant!"

Peter moaned "5 more minutes Ma!" Peter groaned and I supressed my laughter.

Remus looked over to me and grinned, then in the high pitched voice again, he said "Don't '5 more minutes' me Peter and get your lazy head out of BED!"

Peter lumbered out of bed and off to the shower. I looked at Remus and walked over to James' bed. "James wake up! Lily is marrying Snape and she wants you to be her Maid of Honour!" I said into my brother's ear!

James mumbled back "Lily can't marry Snape! And I don't have a dress! Green is so not my colour!"

Remus snickered and I shushed him "Don't worry Jamsie! The dresses are purple!" I told my half-asleep twin brother.

"Alright" he said and got out of bed. He went over to his dresser to look for his bridesmaid's dress.

Me and Remus shared a large grin then headed over to Sirius. Sirius was snoring very loudly now and had the blankets twisted all over him. "Sirius" I whispered.

"Sirius" Remus whispered.

Remus was crawling to Sirius on his left and I was crawling to him on his right. Sirius started to get uneasy as we closed in on him. I mouthed "One… two…three" and then we both screamed "WAKE UP PADDY-POO!"

Sirius bolted upright knocking me and Remus down to the end of the bed. My head was on his stomach and he was pushed up against one of the posts on Sirius bed in a lounging position. "Ow" Remus exclaimed as he hit his head.

That finally snapped James back into reality and he stopped looking for his dress. I always wondered about that boy. Well, I can't say much. "Moony, are you alright?" I asked as he lifted his head.

He placed his hand softly on the back of his head and looked at it. There was blood. "Remmy turn around!" I said so I could get a good look at his head.

He did as I instructed and I saw a large cut on the back of his head which was bleeding profusely. "James! We have to take him to the hospital wing or something!" I told my brother who was now throwing on a green t-shirt despite his earlier statement while he was off in Never-Never land.

Remus stood up and James said "Come on Moony. I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey. Jayde, you stay here. Sirius will take you to breakfast."

And like that James' insanely messy hair and Remus' gushing head was out the door. Sirius looked at me and said "Well I guess I have to get up now" and got up groggily to get dressed.

I noticed Sirius was seriously built. He must have been working out over the summer. Unlike James and Remus who wore Pyjama pants Sirius slept in his boxers. I put my head down on his pillow as he got dressed, diverting my eyesight from Sirius' half naked body. Once he was done he jumped on the bed, put his head next to mine and said "Time to go down to breakfast babe".

I jumped up grabbed a brush from James' drawer and started brushing my hair. I was not going down to breakfast like this. Sirius came over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and said "You already look beautiful love"

I pushed him off and said "Thanks Sirius but I don't like you in that way"

"What! A girl doesn't like me besides Evans? I am going to die!" he exclaimed and dramatically "fainted" onto James' bed.

I laughed and said "No I do not like you in that way!"

Then he jumped up and blocked the door as I was about to leave. "Well who do you like then?" he asked me.

"Sam Johnson? Jake Dwyer? Not snivellous" he asked then a wave of excitement washed over his face "You like MOONY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Before in Loony Loopy Moony Lupin: He jumped up and blocked the door as I was about to leave. "Well who do you like then?" he asked me.

"Sam Johnson? Jake Dwyer? Not snivellous" he asked then a wave of excitement washed over his face "You like MOONY!"

"I don't know Sirius" I mumbled out.

I shifted back and forth on my feet and nervously looked around the room. Sirius motioned for me to sit down on his bed and I sat next to him. "So, do you like Moony?" he asked me.

He had a serious expression on his face. "I-um-I don't know. I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever I go near him and when he touches me my stomach sinks and I feel like I could fly" I stammered out.

"Sounds like you're Loony for Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Be serious!" I told him with a stern expression on his face.

"I am Sirius dear" He said back smirking.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled.

I was getting frustrated with his careless attitude. I was confused! Did I like Remus in, that way? Was I going to fall in love with him? Here for two days and this happens! "Listen babe, sounds like you really like Moony and you're probably very confused, being shut in all of your life you probably haven't even had your first kiss yet! But, Remus is a great guy and I really think you should go for it!" he said encouragingly.

He was right. I am 15 years old and haven't had my first my first kiss yet! That's sad… Was I really falling for Moony? Sirius made it sound so wonderful. It is wonderful! I am falling for Remus Lupin! Who knew Sirius could be this…deep? "Thanks Sirius" I said and he replied "Anytime love. Now let's head down to breakfast! I am STARVED!"

Leave it to Sirius to bring up food at a time like this. When we both stood up I gave him a big hug. He put his arms around me back and asked "What's this for?"

"For showing me I am falling in love with Remus Lupin. I am Loopy for Lupin!" I replied and we walked down to breakfast.

When we walked into the Great Hall we slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat in the middle across from each other. I asked Sirius "You're not going to tell James, Peter and Remus about our little chat right?"

"Of course not, Unless you want me to" He said.

"I do NOT want you too!" I said between bites of cereal.

Soon Lily came and sat by us. Well Lily sat by me and she had another girl with her. This girl sat next to Sirius so she was across from Lily. She had hazelnut coloured hair with some blonde in it. She had grey-blue eyes and seemed quite shy. "Jayde, this is Natalie. She's in our dorm. I was going to introduce you last night but you slept in the, um, boy's dorm" Lily introduced.

I reached over and shook her hand "Hi Natalie, I'm Jayde Potter" I said and she replied quietly while shaking my hand "Hi Jayde, I'm Natalie Thompson"

We sat back down and continued our breakfast. I saw Natalie stealing glances at Sirius and blushing slightly whenever she looked at him. I thought that was so cute! After a while James and Remus came in to the Great Hall. Both of them smiled when they saw me and sprinted towards the table. Remus sat on my right and James sat on the other side of Sirius. "How's your head Remus?" I asked.

"Alright, Madame Pomfrey fixed it right up, still hurts a little though" he said as he reached for some toast.

I realized how desperately I wanted to be in those strong arms. How much I wanted to put my head on his chest and feel his heartbeat. How much I wanted to kiss those lips. I loved this feeling. All of a sudden the owls came swooping in delivering mail to everyone. I saw my owl fly in and drop a letter from Aunt Maria. I loved Aunt Maria. She was always the cool aunt. I decided to read my note later and stashed it in my bag. A small tawny owl dropped a "The Daily Prophet" on Remus' lap. Remus gave the owl a knut and the owl was off again. He opened up the newspaper and begun reading. After a while he exclaimed "Jayde! Look at this!"

Remus put an arm around me so we could read together and he could hold the paper. The whole fluttering thing happened in my stomach when I was pressed up against his chest. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. He read to me "Beauxbatons grades have severely dropped recently. This is thought to be caused by the lack of different social backgrounds at the school…" Remus read on and on but I didn't mind.

I just liked being in his arms. Was that too bad? Remus read until the end of the article. "So what do you think Jayde?" he asked me intently.

"Huh-What?" I asked.

I was daydreaming and overall enjoying the sensation of being in Moony's arms. Sirius snickered and Lily kicked me from under the table.

"I think that the girls at Beauxbatons grades are falling because as it says in paragraph 4, the monkeys are just not purple enough!" Lily exclaimed.

"I agree with Lil- Wait WHAT?" I started with a statement and finished with a question.

Well if this wasn't a dead giveaway I don't know what was. "You weren't paying attention were you Ms. Potter?" Remus asked me smirking.

"I was just thinking about Beauxbatons" I lied.

I was thinking about if Remus would ask me out or not and what my first kiss would be like and my first date and, JAYDE STOP RAMBLING!

Remus' face fell. "Well, FeatherWings, you're not there anymore are you? Now that you're here we can make up jokes about the Beauxbatons girls and say that the only reason their grades fell is because YOU brought them up!" he said trying to cheer me up.

James pipes up "How many Beauxbatons girls does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"3! One to hold the light bulb and 2 to turn the chair!" James finished.

I pretended to giggle while everyone else laughed. Beauxbatons was the worse place in the world in my eyes and nothing even slightly related to it was funny. Once breakfast was over I decided to go back to my dorm to get settled in. I haven't even been up there yet! I told everyone where I was going and took off for Gryffindor tower. The way up had twists and turns and went everywhere! I rounded a corner and hit something hard. I toppled to the floor and my bag went flying. A hand reached out to help me up. I looked up and saw… Snape. "Hi Severus" I said while taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"Hello Jayde" he said expressionlessly.

"Thanks for helping me up!" I said happily but Snape looked like he was in a serious funk.

"No problem" he said and whisked off into the other direction.

"Accio Bag" I said and my bag flew into my hand.

I continued my walk to the tower. Once I reached the Fat Lady I said "Fizzing Whizbees" and she let me in.

I strode across the common room and up into the girls dormitories. I heard some swearing and "I can't fit this is my STUPID bag!"

I opened the door and saw…


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in Loony Loopy Moony Lupin: I strode across the common room and up into the girls dormitories. I heard some swearing and "I can't fit this is my STUPID bag!"

I opened the door and saw…

I opened up the door and saw a girl, about my height with shoulder length chocolate hair and ocean blue eyes, attempting to shove a humongous textbook into a teensy pink bag. She was having a lot of trouble.

"Can I help you? I asked and the girl whipped around, obviously frightened by my sudden presence.

"Oh no, I just can't fit this STUPID book into this STUPID bag!" she said emphasizing the word stupid.

"Here" I said and walked over to her.

I pulled out my wand and shrunk her book and pushed it into the bag. "The spell to un-shrink it is 'engorgio"

"Thanks" she said and stuck out her hand "I'm Lori Moreover"

"Jayde Potter" I introduced myself.

So in this dorm, there was Lily, Natalie, Lori and I, a very diverse group of people if you ask me. Maybe we can send some to Beauxbatons! NOT! "So your James' sister?" she asked, her face bright.

"Yupp" I said.

Everyone knew my brother! "Are you close with the Marauders then?" she questioned.

"Actually, they made me an official Marauder yesterday. First girl marauder ever! My nickname is FeatherWings" I said excitedly.

Being a Marauder was going to have its benefits! Everyone knows them so it is a matter of time before I am just as famous! "First girl Marauder? That's awesome! I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said back and she walked out of the room with her bright, neon pink bag in tow.

This was AMAZING! Hogwarts was way better than Beauxbatons! Everyone here was so nice! Except for some of the Slytherins of course, but everyone else seems great! Lori seemed really nice and funny. I flopped on my bed and pulled my letter out of my bag. I couldn't wait to read it! Aunt Maria always had something funny to say!

Dear Jayde,

How are things at Hogwarts? I heard you were sorted into Gryffindor. I am so proud! I was talking to James last night and he said you were an official marauder. That's great! A little fun will never hurt anyone! Do you miss your friends at Beauxbatons? You must! You spent 4 years with them! Trust me though Jayde, you will have the exact same amount, if not more, at Hogwarts! I told James to watch out for you. Be careful. Who is going to joke around with me about Great Aunt Pearl's fashion sense if you're not there?

Take care,

Aunt Maria

I would respond to her letter later I told myself and pulled out a book to read.

"And that's why Jayde has color-changing eyes" James finished.

All of the marauders were sitting down eating supper on Sunday. Classes started tomorrow and I wanted to get the most out of my first weekend. Literally nothing had happened on Saturday after my run-in with Lori. The Marauders haven't been up too much. Just running away from Sirius' fan club and having chats. Lily and Remus have become my best friends along with James, and Sirius still uses cheesy pick-up lines on me but now he does them just for laughs. Lori and Natalie are my other best friends. Lori is absolutely hilarious and Natalie is equally hilarious once you get her to come out of her shell. I am so thankful I am not a Beauxbatons! I can't believe I am falling for one of James' friends though… And SIRIUS is the only one who knows. Siriusly, what was I thinking telling him? He was very supportive though… hmm…

"JAYDE!" Sirius yelled at me.

I had zoned out and now everyone was staring at me, eyes wide with blank expressions. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. We were in the great hall sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Sirius was across from me with James on his right and Peter on his left while Remus was sitting across from Peter and Lily was sitting across from James. I could faintly see Natalie and Lori at the end of the table. For two people who were so different their friendship is rather surprising. They were giggling and eating. I'll have to ask them what was so funny later on. "JAYDE THERESA MARIA POTTER!" James yelled at me.

I had zoned out, again. "Sorry James… I was just… thinking" I muttered.

James gave me and odd look and Sirius smirked at me knowingly. I stuck out my tongue at Sirius and continued my meal. Why does HE have to know? "If you could have one wish granted what would it be?" I asked.

James said "For Evans to go out with me!"

"In your dreams Potter!" Lily exclaimed disgustedly.

"If I could have a wish granted I would get rid of my Lyc-I mean furry little problem" Remus said.

James, Sirius and Peter nodded their heads and me and Lily looked confused. "You own a rabbit?" I asked Remus.

"Uh-Yeah, My rabbit, his name is fuzzy. He is very badly behaved". Moony said nodding his head.

I can tell a liar when I see one and he was giving off the nervous vibe. I'll have to ask him about it later. Supper was over soon and the five marauders trekked up to the Gryffindor common room. "Sirius, I have the best idea for a prank on Snivellous!" James exclaimed and ran off with Sirius towards the Slytherin common room which is the most likely place their unsuspecting victim would be found.

Peter joyously followed them almost squealing in delight from the humorous show he was sure to witness. Why they annoy Severus I`ll never know but they sure do get a kick out of it! Now it was just me and Remus walking down the hallway, finding our way to the Gryffindor common room in complete and utter silence. "It's oddly quiet, isn't it Moony?" I asked.

"Yeah, oddly quiet indeed. Especially since James and Sirius are wreaking havoc on Snape" he said and chuckled a little at the end.

I laughed a little as well. All of a sudden a light next to us flickered and went out. I jumped in surprise. The usually illuminated hallway was growing darker and darker as each light slowly faded. It finally got so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. "Jayde?" Remus sang out to me.

"I'm right here Moony" I said.

I could hear his footsteps follow my voice until he was right beside me. I grabbed onto his wrist not to lose him again. Thank god it was dark around us or else he would have seen my face turn crimson and my eyes look away. He moved his hand up and took his in mine. My face heated up more and I looked at him. My eyes had adjusted slightly and I could see the outline of his face still looking where we were walking. "Remmy, do you have your wand on you?" I asked.

"Nah, I left it in the dorm room. I usually don't bring it to meals. I usually don't have to use it" he answered.

We continued walking slowly, occasionally bumping into something and exclaiming "Ow!"

"Are we almost there Moony? We've been walking for ages!" I finally exclaimed on frustration.

"I think so love" Remus said back to me and I could feel my face heating up again.

Seriously, this was pissing me off! Why does he have to be so, so, so amazing? I am falling for my twin brother's friend. This has to be wrong. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WE WERE LOOKING FOR AGES!" I heard from in front of me and recognized the voice immediately.

It was Sirius. I looked ahead and saw James, Sirius and Peter with their wands illuminated. James was folding a piece of parchment into his robes. Sirius smirk reappeared on his face when he said "Are you two, _holding hands?_" and snickered.

Me and Remus let go and started muttering denials while James just looked at us with a very confused expression on his face. "Come on, the common room is just around the corner" he said and He, Sirius and Peter started walking toward the portrait of the fat lady with absolutely no fashion sense.

Remus and I walked slowly, staying a few steps behind the rest of our group. Once we stepped inside the common room we realized how late we were. Only one couch was free! James sat on the end, Sirius in the middle and Remus sat on the other side of Sirius. Peter plopped down on the floor but before I could make myself comfortable on the red rug someone had pulled me into their lap. I looked up to see Sirius. "I could sit on the floor you know" I said.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and said "But you don't have to"

I got a million death stares from his fan girls. "Sirius, the fan girls are angry" I whispered.

Remus took out a book looking slightly grumpy and James almost murdered Sirius right there on the spot. "That's because they're jealous babe! Not everyone gets to sit on the lap of the hottest guy in school" Sirius said.

"Yes they do you man-whore!" I said and James flipped out at Sirius "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT HITTING ON MY SISTER SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK!"

"MY MIDDLE NAME IS NOT PADFOOT!"

"IT IS NOW!"

Then James picked me up and plunked me down on Remus' lap which seemed to frighten him. He looked up from his book with a scared expression on his face until he realized it was me. James and Sirius continued their row. "Sorry about that" I said.

"No problem love" he said back, bookmarked his page and shoved his book into his bag.

By now James and Sirius were standing up in a fighting match and the other two seats were empty. I went to go sit on another seat but Moony held me firmly in place. "Hey! I stopped reading because you sat on me now you're going to go sit somewhere else! You're staying here missy! He yelled at me playfully.

"Fine!" I said back and snuggled my face into his neck so that my nose fit around its contours.

I wrapped my arms slowly around his upper chest and his went around my waist. "You're very warm Remmy" I said.

He laughed "I'm warm am I?"

"Yes very!" I said back.

Then Natalie and Lori sat down on the couch next to us. Lori was sitting next to us and Natalie was on the other side. "What are the two lovebirds up to tonight?" Lori asked smirking.

I gently pulled away from one of my best friends and asked "Lovebirds?"

"Come on Jayde, you guys were pretty close for friends" Natalie said tauntingly.

"What? A guy can't cuddle with his best friend's twin sister?" Remus asked smiling.

He regarded this as cuddling? EEEP! Jayde what is happening to you! I am in lurve! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! "Not like that" Lori said and started dragging me up.

"Where are we going? I asked as I got up from Remus who looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Up to the dorm for 'Girl talk' Natalie explained as we started walking up the stairs. As soon as we entered the dorm to find Lily sitting on her bed reading a magazine Lori blurted out "YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU LIKED REMUS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously in Loony Loopy Moony Lupin: As soon as we entered the dorm to find Lily sitting on her bed reading a magazine Lori blurted out "YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU LIKED REMUS!"

"JAYDE LIKES REMUS?" Lily exclaimed throwing her Witch Weekly magazine down on the floor with her face full of surprise.

The look on her face turned slowly from a surprised one to a happy one. I was pissed! "Keep it down! They might be able hear you and you might wake the dead!" I said back in a loud whisper angered at my friends for their lack of support.

"Sirius was more supportive than you guys!" I blurted out.

"Sirius knew and WE didn't!" Lori asked.

By now, I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed and my arms folded. Lily, Lori and Natalie were all sitting across from me on Natalie's bed looking at me intently with their faces full of curiosity. I'll have to ask Lily if I could borrow that blue shirt she's wearing tomorrow… JAYDE FOCUS! "Yeah, I was in their room the night I slept in there and Remus hit his head so it was just me and Sirius in the room and he started hitting on me and I told him to give it up and he asked me if I fancied someone else and the bloke is a bloody good guesser!" I said all in one breath and heaved a little at the end.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "So, do you like Remus?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, here for two days and THIS has to happen!" I said and flopped back on my bed in frustration covering my head with a pillow while groaning.

"Love is a wonderful thing Jayde" Natalie said encouragingly.

"Well, who do you fancy Natalie?" I questioned.

I was now sitting up straight again with my bed messed up from my recent outburst. Lily, Lori and I looked at her eagerly. "Promise you won't laugh?" she questioned.

"Promise" Lily said.

"Si-mph-ss" Natalie mumbled.

"Who?" I asked, completely confused by her muttered confession.

"Sirius" she said and put her hands up to cover her face and obvious salmon pink blush that was becoming her trademark.

"I knew it. You always blush when you look at him!" I exclaimed.

"Well, who do you like Lily?" Natalie asked the red-head next to her who became flustered at this question.

"I-I sort of fancy James but he's too much of an arrogant prat to date!" Lily confessed.

"Hey! That's my brother! But I agree with you. He is really sweet though once you see inside him. And he really likes you Lily!" I expressed my encouragement while Lily turned a light crimson.

"You left Lori! And please, don't let it be Peter!" Lily said to the brunette sitting on the other side of her who was listening eagerly to the conversation and was now dumbstruck by the sudden interrogation.

"It's NOT Peter! Um, do you know that sixth-year Ravenclaw Kevin Corner? He is pretty cute" Lori admitted.

All of us looked at each other and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Now that we had all admitted to our romantic hopes we could all act normal around each other. "Hey I'm going to go back down to talk to Remus because _someone_ dragged me away cough, cough Lori and Natalie!" I said through my laughter and climbed down the stairs to meet my… crush.

Luckily almost everyone had cleared out by then and the only people down there was a couple of giggling third year girls over in the squishy arm chair that I had poured out my feelings to Remus in a couple of nights ago and Remus who was still sitting in the same spot staring into the amber coals of the fire as if he was entranced by their glow. I slowly made my way over to Remus and sat down next to him.

"So, how was 'Girl Talk" he asked me smiling slightly just so his dimples showed a little.

"Horrid, so giggle-y and we almost had a clichéd pillow fight!" I said expressing my disgust through a screwed up facial expression which included wrinkling my nose and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Like this?" Moony asked and hurled a soft, red pillow at me that was sitting so conveniently on his left.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled while grabbing another red pillow from the small armchair to my left to continue our duel.

We fought with our pillows vigorously until the preppy third years were back in their dorm. We picked that time to call it a draw and collapse back on the couch. "Well, that was fun" I said.

"Not nearly as fun as this!" he exclaimed and started tickling my rib cage.

His long fingers wrapped around my sides as I laughed and begged for him to stop. "Moony! Stop! Remmy!" I yelled in between giggles.

"Hey Moony Lupin, hands OFF the sister and back away slowly" James said while making his way down the stairs.

Remus let go of me and asked "Why must I stop tickling your giggly twin sister?"

"Because you, my friend and fellow Marauder, you are coming up into the dorm to play Spin the Bottle" James announced.

"Depends, who's playing?" Remus asked.

"Me, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Lori, Natalie and you!" James informed Moony.

"What about me?" I questioned.

"You're my sister"

"Who is a fellow marauder and should be treated as such!"

"Fine!"

Remus finally spoke up "Alright, I'll play too" and we all trekked up to the messy boy's dorm to see Lily, Lori, Natalie, Peter and Sirius sitting in a circle with an empty firewhiskey bottle laying lazily between them. "Alright Jayde is here! I hope I get her!" Sirius exclaimed.

He was obviously loaded drunk so that explained the empty bottle that was once full of a warm, bubbly liquid that was now sitting in the pit of Sirius' stomach. I looked at Natalie with sympathy and she just nodded me off, "Well, sit down!" James said as me and Remus just stood there.

We were obviously contemplating weather or not to join but my decision was made once I saw Lily playing. If she was playing it wouldn't be too bad. I slowly sat down in between Lori and Lily and Remus sat between James and Sirius. We were directly across from each other. How clichéd…

First up was James, he spun and it landed on Lori. "Hello love" he said and reached over to plant one on her. After a few seconds they broke and I thought I heard Lori mutter "never again" while Lily gave her a slight death stare.

Then James handed the bottle to Lori and she spun Peter. Lori lightly shivered and pecked him on the cheek. I don't think anyone wanted Peter which was kind of sad. He was probably the only one here besides me who hasn't kissed anyone. Peter grabbed the bottle and spun… me…. Great... I didn't want to hurt his feeling but I didn't want him to be my first kiss either. Luckily he just leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Thank god. Oh wait, it's my turn! Crap! I will have my first kiss now. I reached for the bottle and spun it shakily. It swirled wobbly as I chanted in my head "Remus, Remus, please be Remus!"

The bottle froze instantly and I looked up to where the tip of the bottle was pointing. There looking straight at me was the guy I wanted most, Remus "Moony" Lupin. Remus stared at me in disbelief and I was sure I did the same. It seemed the whole world slowed down in the moments preceding the kiss. I slowly crawled over to him across the circle. My face was inches away from him as I closed the gap and pressed my lips to his. Like some kind of mushy movie fireworks shot off in my head and it seemed like the whole world had disappeared. His lips were soft and passionate until I was brought back to reality when we broke. I stared into his eyes for a while and returned to my spot. Lily, Lori, Natalie and Sirius all had a giant smirk plastered on their faces as they looked at me and Remus blushing out of control. Then I realized he had to spin now. HE WOULD HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE! Instantly my feelings of jealousy filled my head and anger boiled inside me. I'll have to grin and bear it I told myself. He grabbed the bottle and spun it perfectly. It went around a good 5 times before landing on Lily. Then James stood up and yelled "Lily is MINE! You can't kiss her!"

"Alright mate, I'm, uh, going to head out to the bathroom Prefects. I mean Prefects bathroomfor a-a-a,for a shower"Remusstutteredthrough his nervous stateand left for the huge bathroom that was for the use of the best behaved students.

"I'm going down to the common room" I announced and went to leave when I heard "I'm going with you!"

It was Sirius, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Fine then" I said impatiently and climbed down the stairs and onto the couch where Sirius joined me mere seconds later.

"How was it?" Sirius asked.

"How was what?" I answered with a question

I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to play around with him a bit. "Your kiss with Moony of course!" Sirius exclaimed smiling excitedly.

"Keep it down! It was… okay" I said.

"Okay?"

"It was absolutely amazing Sirius! Are you stun or what! Of course it was great!" I finished smiling.

Sirius' worried expression softened and he started smiling again too. "What do you see in Remus that you don't see in me?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you're like a brother to me already. You're really nice and sweet but I just don't like you in that way. Remus is more…more…Remus" I explained poorly.

I couldn't explain my feelings for Remus, they were just there! Sirius was nice and sweet and caring too but something wasn't there when I was with him. With Remus my stomach fluttered, my head compressed and I felt like I weighed nothing!

"So I'm not Remus-y enough for you" Sirius questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"Sirius I just can't explain my feelings for Moony. I still think you're amazing and all but…" I trailed off.

"It's alright Jayde. I can't have every girl fancy me. And Jayde?"

"What?"

Sirius leaned in really close to whisper in my ear. He admitted in his drunken state

"Moony fancies you too"


End file.
